I didn't know I was looking
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Kate and Garrett fluff. No real plot, just rambling I was compelled to write after seeing the movie. Rated M for adult situations. Post Breaking Dawn, written for bookverse but works for movie also.


**A/N **

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Myer owns all. I just like to borrow Kate and Garrett occasionally for my own entertainment.**

**Setting: Takes place a few months after the events of Breaking Dawn. Works as both book- and movie- verse. **

He loved to listen to her sing. There was no sound in all of the world - and he'd seen a fair amount of it - that he cherished quite so much. Beautiful as her pleasant, low-pitched speaking voice was, even that paled in comparison to the rare occasions she sang. She didn't do so often, and even rarer when she knew anyone was within earshot. He had perfected his timing, so that even if sneaking up on her was all but impossible, he could conceal himself long enough to listen, and know with utter certainty he was hearing an angel... until she realized he was there and scolded him for sneaking around again. His persistent attempts to get her to continue fell upon deaf ears, though she couldn't help but laugh when he began to jump out from around corners and serenade her with the most ridiculous songs imaginable. His own singing voice was rich and deep, if not quite as musical as hers. He never gave up pestering her lightly, though she remained adamant.

"There's no need to hide from me, you know." He sized her hand in one of his, marveling at the strength he could feel radiating from her grip. It was a strength that wove deeper than the physical, too. How many times she had had to pick herself up and gather her family together after the loss of a loved one - but not anymore. Garrett swore to himself (only ever himself, she would have shocked him to the bone for saying it aloud) that _he_ would protect her from now on.

"Who's hiding?" She challenged, the tiniest spark tingling the palm he had pressed into hers. He grinned down at her, enjoying the advantage his height gave him over her. She tilted her chin defiantly. "Don't get any ideas, Nomad. Just because I don't like to sing in front of people, doesn't mean I'm afraid." She warned, increasing the voltage of her shock enough that he finally winced and released her. He didn't back away though, letting his taller frame loom in her personal space. Once she never would have let another vampire this close, but him... Garrett was different.

He'd won her over slowly, coming back for more even after she verbally and physically pushed him away. Not even one of her highest-powered shocks had deterred hadn't minded flirting with him a little, assuming he'd quickly grow bored and move his games on to another. At first he was easy to deflect. She assumed he was pursuing her purely for the challenge side of the chase, even when it became more and more difficult to deny to herself the attraction that gleamed in his ruby red eyes. When the attraction began to turn into admiration, he began to touch a nerve. When it began to turn into real affection... she could no longer tell herself that it was all a game.

"I'll convince you to sing for me, Katie." He sureness was equal parts irritating and charming, and the problem was, he knew it too. He darted in for a tantalizingly brief kiss before backing off, winking, and sauntering out of the room.

For now, they were living with the rest of the coven in the remote Denali house. It was far enough from civilization that there were no stray hikers or delivery people to tempt Garrett as he adjusted to his new diet. Tanya was still too raw from pain for Kate to imagine leaving, however temporarily... however tempting that having Garrentt's company to herself might be. Eventually, she knew they'd take some time for themselves. But for now, their family needed them.

Carmen accepted Garrett with her usual warm, open nature and they got along well. She was patient with him, from his questions to his humour. They occasionally bickered like a true brother and sister, but Garrett was genuinely fond of warm-hearted Carmen.

Eleazar was more reserved at first, and Garrett suspected this was mainly due to past history. The last male to join the Denali coven had been Laurent, a constant source of concern for Eleazar. After so long with the Volturi, it had been easier for him to spot the lingering habits of one who drank human blood. Garrett knew he still had to prove himself to Eleazar, that he wasn't going to turn out like Laurent had. His determination to stick strictly to the vegetarian lifestyle grew with each feed - and so did his control. He had always been outgoing enough for a nomad, but he had rarely found such solid, meaningful friendships. He was enjoying this life not only because of Kate, although granted, that was a large part of his happiness these days.

Garrett got along well for Tanya because she found it so easy to read him; despite all the teasing, the challenges he put forward to Kate, Tanya knew Garrett loved her. Which wasn't a difficult fact to dispute, _everybody_ knew how much he loved her. Garrett never had been shy, and he didn't start now he'd found the woman of his dreams. Tanya gave him space to simply be with her sister, and Garrett in turn respected her boundaries.

"Do you ever feel restless?" Kate's voice sounded sated and lazy. She was stretched out on Garrett's chest, the fingers of curled lightly against his neck. Occasionally she lightly toyed with a strand of long sandy hair that had escaped it's tie. Garrett felt it each time her fingers brushed his skin, as if she burnt trials against him. Satisfied for now after their lovemaking had begun at nightfall five hours ago, he had dropped any and all playful acts and set himself the task of thoroughly ravishing her. There was no purer form of bliss to Garrett than the meeting of their bodies, of hearing her gasp his name against his skin in the small hours of the night. He drew an arm up now and secured her even more firmly against his bare chest.

"Never." He swore. "All my decades of roaming, I was looking for something, and I didn't even know it. Every country, every new adventure, no matter how interesting it seemed at first, soon paled, dulled, and I'd move on to the next. Then I met you, and now I understand."

Her heart melted a little, at the odds of being in the arms of a man like him, hearing him make declarations like that. He had been wild and untamed like a hunting lynx before he had chosen her. He had changed his entire way of life when he came to stand at her side.

"Understand what?" She asked, voice very soft, fingers tracing the line of his cheekbone. He loved that he was the only one to see this side of her, the vulnerability that nobody else would have dreamed her capable of.

"Understand that I was meant for something better." He replied simply, tilting his head so that he could look into her eyes. His own had become an attractive shade of burnished orange-gold. She could read the truth in them, see exactly how much he loved her. It scared her more than a little, because she knew she loved him in the same all-consuming way, one she had never felt before. Not for any of the humans in passing, the sensation that her shock setting might be working on her own insides.

"I was searching for you. Now that I have you I don't need the world at my feet. I don't need to roam any longer. Not unless you're coming with me." He continued, eyes very earnest. Unable to help herself, Kate lifted her head and kissed him, sliding her tongue against his until he growled against her lips. An instant later his strong arms flipped her over, pressing the length of his body hungrily against hers, and they sank back into bliss.

**A/N 2**  
**Fans of this story should feel free to check out my Kate/Garrett fic 'Vagabond and a Vixen' which will be much longer and in depth!**


End file.
